you try and you fail
by fallenx101
Summary: will kyoko end up with the one person she was trying to forget or another? what happens when things don't go the way she wanted? summary and title suck. ONESHOT.


ok this is my first oneshot but second fanfiction. yes it is kinda long and close together. sorry about that. also my spelling is off again sorry. my grandmother would read my storys before i put them up but she died and so i need to get a beta or something. this took me awhile to write and i would stop and come back to if things don't go together or something my bad.

I OWN NOTHING!!! i only own hayashi yukio. but i don't own skip beat!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

monday morning the most hated morning by the everyday working man because that mean their weekend of either resting or partying is over and time for the real world...work but for japan's most famous star Tsuruga Ren it was the best thing in the world to him at this very moment because that means the weekend from hell is finally over. Now you maybe asking yourself _why was this weekend from hell?_ because one tsuruga ren has been on a date everyday night this weekend with the most annoying and stupidest models japan has ever seen. he hated every second he was with these ladys because he really didn't want to be there. why would he need any other woman when he's found the love of his life though she doesn't know it yet but thats beside the point. no other woman could ever compare to kyoko. he loved her and his manger yashiro already knew...though ren wishes he didn't and he hasn't told him directly that he loves kyoko but yashiro still knew so why did he set ren up on all these dates? ren wanted to know why yashiro has been trying so hard to get ren to date this past and hasn't even talked about kyoko. '_speaking of kyoko i haven't seen or talked to her in about a month or so mmm... wonder what she's doing. maybe i should call?'_ thought ren while thinking about the nightmare of a weekend he had. _'mabe i shouldn't. she has been really busy ever since leaving the _love me section_ about six months ago. no i should bother her i know she just started a new drama not to long ago." _Ren was thinking about weather he should call the hyper and mabe a bit crazy girl known as kyoko while waiting to be called for the last of the photos that need to be taken at the photoshoot he was at.

Ren was getting bored just sitting there while yashiro made phone calls about some up coming drama he was going to be in so he looked around for something to read and he was in luck the table had a magazine though it was a gossip one and he wasn't to big on those he thought _'it's better than just sitting here'. _He was getting ready to grab it when yashiro closed his phone and looked over at ren and saw what he was going for and took it before ren could. Shocked by what yashiro had just done ren looked at yashiro waiting for an didn't notice ren looking at him and just kept looking at the magazine and whispered "damn i thought i got them all" though it was a whisper ren still heard him and was now very confused. so ren took it upon himself to ask his manger what just happend

"what do you mean _you thought you got them all?_ and i was getting ready to read that."ren said looking at his manger

"but you never read this kind of stuff. why would you start now?" yashiro said sitting in the chair across from ren on the other side of the table

"your right i don't read them but i was bored just sitting here and since their not done changing the set i thought i would read something and that was the only thing here. is there a problem with me reading it? and you still never said what you meant by saying i thought i got them all" yashiro would not look at ren the whole time he just kept stareing at the cover of the magazine and ren was wondering why his manger was acting to strange then something came to looked at yashiro with narrowed eyes "yashiro what are you hiding? there must be a reason why you don't want me reading it? does this have anything to do with this weekend" yashiro knew he couldn't get out of telling ren what was going on _'and longer i stay quiet the worst he'll get' _was yashiro last thought before he told ren what was going on.

"sigh ren listen there is a reason why i don't want you reading this and it does have to do with this weekend. well no actually this weekend happend because of whats on this cover and on the covers of every gossip magazine and in every gossip show in japan right what i have to tell say you won't like and it may hurt so are you sure you want to know?" now yashiro looked into rens eyes with his own stern eyes making sure ren knew this was something was very confused on what could be on that cover and all over japans gossip news that could hurt him? ren wasn't one for gossip. he could careless but this news really had him wondering so ren said "yes i want to know what is on that cover".hearing ren say this yashiro showed ren the cover of the magazine. what ren saw stopped his world. he thought his heart actually stopped for a minute. there on the cover of this magazine was _his_ kyoko walking down some street with a guy who looked around kyokos age 18/19 and he had his arms around kyoko whild he gave her a kiss on the temple of her head.' _they looked like a co-couple_.' ren had a hrad time even thinking the word couple. he could believe what he was he read the headline above the couple _'kyoko with her new rising star boyfriend Hayashi Yukio'_

"wh-what i-is this?" ren couldn't even talk. yashiro felt bad for the actor knowing how much he loved kyoko. he had tried keeping it from ren but he knew that sooner or later he would find out. yashiro was hoping it would be later.

"i'm sorry ren. i tried keeping it from you for the past week because i knew it would hurt 's Hayashi Yukio. he's an up and coming actor. him and kyoko have been filming a new drama together for the past two months. and i geuss they grew close because thats" yashiro drew in a deep breath knewing his next two words would cut ren deeply. "kyoko's boyfriend."

Ever since yashiro told ren about kyoko he hasn't said anything. Ren finished the shoot and now was driving back to LME. yashiro was getting alittle worried but knew the news had to be a big shock. he knew it was a big shock for him but for ren it had to be even bigger because he was the girl he was in love with in the arms of another. yashiro knew this had to be one of the worst days in rens life. and as they were walking down the halls of LME he knew that day had just gotten worst because coming down the hall was none other then kyoko and her new boyfriend. Ren saw the pair but thought he would just keep walking and not even look at her but it was very hard to do so.

Kyoko was walking down the halls with her new boyfriend who she liked very was very good looking.' _though not as good looking as..' _kyoko stopped herself when she relized who she was about to compare yukio with when she told herself she would stop thinking about him that way. Yukio had big brown eyes and brown hair cut short and spiked at the top. he was a bit taller than her and was the same age 18. he was wearing baggy black pants with a button up white shirt. she met him while filming and grew close to him. he asked her out to dinner one night and kyoko said "yes". she liked yukio and wantted to get to know him more and maybe just maybe something may happen. and it did. the two started dating and on one of their dates last week the news got out about the hottest new actress kyoko and the hottest up and coming actor hayashi yukio dating. since then the two couldn't go out without 50 people after them. so she was happy they were in LME were they both worked and can relax from all the chaos around them right now. kyoko was also hoping she would get to see ren because she hasn't been able to talk to him for awhile with everything going on and yukio. she also wanted to have ren and yukio meet since they both mean alot to her and ren being her sempi and all. well that was what kyoko was telling herself. kyoko got her wish because walking down the hall right in front of them were ren and stopped when she was next to them causeing yukio to stop also. kyoko was a bit confused when yashiro stopped but ren didn't.

"kyoko hello. how are you we havn't talked in a while and who is this?" yashiro asked though he knew who it was but already didn' t like him because he was in the way of ren and kyoko. he was a little shocked when ren didn't stop but understood. though he could see kyoko was staring at ren while he asked this and also could see hurt in her eyes that ren didn't stop and talk like he always did. even if he was busy he would say 'hi' atleast.

"um.. oh yeah. hi. it has been a long time hasn't it. um yukio this is yashiro yashiro this is hayashi yukio my boyfriend. um will you guys excuse me for a moment." kyoko started walking away when she got a nod from yashiro but yukio grabbed her hand causing her to stop.

"where are you going? i thought we were going out to eat?" yukio asked looking as kyoko a bit confused

"we will. i just need to go talk to ren. i'll meet you at the car." kyoko said taking her hand away from yukio and missing the little smirk from yashiro. yukio a bit angry because he knew how close ren and kyoko was because she always talks about him just went and left him to go to ren. yashiro on the other hand was very happy to see kyoko leave her boyfriend to go to ren. now kyoko was running after ren trying to see what was wrong.

"ren....ren.......REN!!!!" she had to scream the last time because ren just kept walking not even turning to look at her. kyoko finally caught up to ren and grabbed him by the hand to turn him around but he pulled his hand away like he was just burnt and turned and glared at kyoko. kyoko was hurt by ren actions and also confused because she doesn't know what she did to make ren so made at her. rne broke her train of thoughts when he bit out

"what?"

"ren is something wrong?" kyoko asked alittle scared

"no. now i have to go and don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?" ren asked turning away once again. kyoko was really shock on why would ren bring her boyfriend up and on how he was acting. it also angered her alittle. so kyoko grabbed his hand once again and brought him into an empty room that they use for cast readings and is also sound proof. ren was confused on what kyoko was doing but couldn't get out of her kinda through ren into the room and turned to the door. ren trying to get his footing again stood and turn to kyoko but only got her back facing him.

"wha" before ren could finish kyoko slamed the door shut and turned to him with a glare

"what is wrong with you tsuruga?"kyoko knew by calling him that he would know she wasn't playing around because about a year ago they started calling each other by their first name and her calling him tsuruga ment she was mad.

"nothing is wrong with me."

"stop lying. i know somethings wrong. how come you didn't stop and say hi or turn around when i called you or how about when you didn't you were mad at me?" Ren knew she was right that something was bothering him or more someone than something. that someone would be hayashi yukio. ren hates the fact that kyoko _his_ kyoko has a boyfriend that isn't him. sure he knew kyoko would start dating with being able to love and all but ren was hoping he would be the one she chose. but there was no way of kyoko knowing ren wanted this. so ren thought now was as good a time as any to tell her what was bothering him.

"ok you want to know what's wrong with me?" ren paused waiting for kyokos answer which she gave with a nod. ren sat down in a chair at the head of the table closes to the door and began telling her how he felt. "this is what's bothering me. i haven't heard from you in a month and i know your busy busy bu-" before he could finsih kyoko cut him off by saying

"i've been wanting to call but this drama is taking up alot of my time. i also wasn't to sure on the jobs you had right now. but i-i missed you" kyoko said whispering the last part with her head down. ren was alittle shocked by the last few words. after hearing that ren relaxed a bit and stopped glareing

"i've missed you too" at this kyoko's head snapped up shocked by his words also but even more shocked to see his real smile on but then it disapeared as he went on. "i was going to call to but i knew of your drama but what i didn't know was about you and this new actor. i didn't find out until today by a magazine." kyoko could see the hurt in his eyes and in his voice but she wasn't too sure why. _'was is because i didn't tell him?' _kyoko thought. but was brought out of her thought when ren went on

"to say i was a little shocked by what was on the cover would be an understatement. i was beyond alittle shocked. i don't read those types of magazines but i was bored and there was nothing to do. so i thought i would read it until yashiro grabbed it from me hiding whatever was on the cover but then after awhile he gave it to me and there on the cover was you and some guy who i've never seen hanging all over each i hear from yashiro that you two are dating and have been for awhile. that your in a drama together. now i asked him how he knew and he said that you guys are the hottest news and he found out a week ago but has been trying very heard to hide it from me"kyoko was listening to all this with her head down in shame for not telling re her friend something like this and then he had to find out from a magazine but something ren had just said made her confused

"why would yashiro-san try to hide it? i mean it is kinda hard to do because it is all over and with us being in this line of work.i'm shocked he was able to hide for so long. so why would he try so hard to do so?" kyoko asked looking confused at ren knowing he wasn't telling her something. Ren now wishes he hadn't said yashiro was hiding it because now kyoko was waiting for an answer that ren wanted to tell her but wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her for fear of what she would do but there was no going back now.

"well are you going to tell me?" ren wasn't just stareing at her trying to figure out how to tell her."ren come on i don't have all day and i really don't want to leave here with you still mad. now come on yukio is waiting for me in the car." that got ren mad. here he was getting ready to tell her he loves her and she brings up _that_ guys name. now he didn't care how he told her.

"fine you want to know why he was hiding it because he knew hearing you had a boyfriend would hurt me" ren was standing now in front of her with only a few inches in between them to angry at the fact she was trying to get him to talk faster so she could get back to _him_. kyoko just stared at him confused and ren saw this and grabbed her by the shoulders his face only centimeters apart. "you still don't get it do you? after all this time. the reason it would hurt is because i love you. god i love you kyoko. i tried many times to tell you or at least show you i had feelings but you never got it. so thats why it would hurt me to find out you had a boyfriend who wasn't me.i couldn't even look at the two of yous coming down the hall because i love you so much."

kyoko couldn't say a thing she just stared not even really looking at ren. she wasn't even worried about how close they were. not that she could do anything because she was to shocked to move. _'did he just say what i think he just said? no it couldn't be. i mean he's tsuruga ren and i'm just kyoko'_ those were the thoughts going through kyokos mind right about now while ren was waiting for her to say something but then kyoko started to do something that shocked the both of them. she started crying. Ren got worried on why she was crying but didn't know what to do. he just wanted her to stop.

"ky-kyoko whats wr-wrong? i didn't mean to make you cry. i just wanted you-you to know how i..." ren was cut off when kyoko fell to the just stood there looking down at the girl he loved crying on the floor

"n-no you ca-can't lo-love me."kyoko sobbed. this angered ren and made him wonder why he couldn't love her

"and why not? is _he_ better than me? is my love not good enough?"

"it-it's not love is way to good for me" kyoko said claiming down and crying no more. she slowly stood up and look right into ren's eyes and went on

"your tsuruga ren the hottest star in all of japan. women all over want you and me i'm kyoko who is not really big yet. it's wouldn't be right for someone like you to love someone like me." kyoko paused for a second and ren was getting ready to say something but then she went on " that's why for the past few months i've been telling myself that i shouldn't and couldn't love you." ren thought for the second time that day his heart stopped.' _did i hear her right? she loves me? wait no she said she shouldn't. why?" _thought ren

"wh-what do you mean you shouldn't or couldn't? are you saying you love me too?" ren said hoping that she did love him

"i do or did. i don't know. all i know is your you and i'm me so i can't love you. i don't have the right to. thats why i said yes when yukio asked me out because i thought that would stop these feelings i have for you. i like yukio don't get me wrong but ...ugh i just don't know anymore." ren thought he was hearing things. the girl he has loved for years is saying she loves him. but how she is saying it is making ren confused on if she still grabbed kyokos shoulders once again and looked right into her eyes and asked

"kyoko i know i love you. but i want to know do you still love me?" kyoko looked at him and remember all the things she liked about him. no what she loves about him. she knew she still loves him but she was scared to say it because even though she learned to love again she was still scared of getting hurt. with yukio she only liked him and yeah if he hurt her it would only hurt alittle. but with ren she loved him and if he hurt her she doesn't know if you could recover again. but looking at ren right now she can see the love he feels for her in his eyes so she said

"yes. i still love you ren bu-"kyoko was cut of when ren's lips crashed onto hers. kyoko was frozen for only a second before her lips responded to his. ren was in heaven. he was finally able to tell kyoko how he felt and she felt the same and now they were kissing. kyoko very much liked the kiss. it was something she wanted to do for awhile but knew she never could because she didn't think ren felt that way about her but now she knew he did. then another reason came to kyokos mind on why she thought she would never kiss ren and this reason was because of who he was. with that thought back in her head kyoko broke the kiss after awhile.

"ren i can't. we can't. there can't be anything between us. i don't have the right..."kyoko was once again cut off by ren placeing a quick kiss to her lips then said

"kyoko i don't care who i am or who you are. just because i'm a bigger actor than you doesn't mean a thing. all that matters is i love you and you love me. isn't that enought? i have been in love with you since we started filming dark moon and i tried to stopped myself because you were only 16 at the time and couldn't love. but now your 18 and you can love and you love me. so there is nothing stopping me from loving you. can't you just love me too?" kyoko just looked away unable to look at ren any longer and whispered

"i'm sorry ren. i do love you but.. i have to go yukio is waiting" and with that kyoko walked out of the room and to her car where yukio had been waiting for how ever long they were ren alone in that room just stareing at the door. thinking of what kyoko had just told him then started going after her but by the time he caught up to her she was already walking out of the building and to her car. but ren kept following her. ren stood only a few feet from the car but out of view and what he saw when kyoko got in her car broke ren's heart. there in her car kyoko, _his_ kyoko, the love of his life was kissing her boyfriend after getting in then driving off. ren just stood in that same spot stareing after the car that had long been out of sight. yashiro calling ren's name brought him back from the shock and pain he was feeling. he knew he had a few more jobs to do that day and knew not to let what him and kyoko were talking about affect his work but he knew that would be hard to do and wished he could just go home and forget about everything.

With one last glance at where her car had been ren turned around and walked over to his car where yashiro had been waiting. yashiro wanted to know what happend between ren and kyoko but by the look on ren's face he knew now was NOT the time to bug him about it. the car ride to the next job was about 15 minutes and neither said a word. ren was lost in thought about what he and kyoko had talked about and to what he saw between her and yukio. it should not have shocked ren as much as it did because they were going out and it is only normal that couples do those sort of things and ren knew this. but to see the girl he loved kiss another was too much for the actor. ren pulled into a parking spot and knew he had to be _tsuruga ren_ now and not let his feeling effect his job. so he got out of the car and put on his gentalmanly smile and went to work.

Ren has not talked to kyoko since their last talk 4 weeks ago. it's not like he hasn't seen her, they would run into each other a few times a week and during those times kyoko would act as though she hadn't seen ren or would say hi then leave. Ren wanted to talk to kyoko about everything that was said the last time they talked two weeks ago but he never found the chance. this '_thing_' that they were going through was hurting him so much but what was hurting him more was knowing that kyoko knew his feelings and wasn't scared though that part he was happy but what hurt more than anything was knowing she knew and felt the same way but wasn't going to let herself give into those feelings and stop talking to him all together. anything that didn't help the actor was his manger who kept asking him what was going on between them ever 5 seconds. Ren let out a long sigh while thinking about the past two weeks as he was walking down the halls of LME. he was thankful that his manger had something to do in the office giving him 2 mintues alone to think. then ren saw the object of his thoughts coming down the hall without her boyfriend. _'no make that her ex-boyfriend' _ren inwardly smirked as he corrected his thought. ever since he was last to know about the news of kyoko having a boyfriend, ren read the gossip magazine every morning and yesterdays magazine made ren's day . because there on the front page was the headline ' _kyoko offically back on the market. kyoko and yuiko are no more'. _sure ren didn't like how they put it _'kyoko back on the market' _but he knew now that they were broken up that maybe just maybe he could win her over. ren stop his train of thought as kyoko grew closer but by the look on her face she was planing on not speaking to him now that yashiro wasn't there to say hi first.

kyoko saw ren walking towards her and began to walk alittle faster with her head facing anywhere but ren. she was hoping he wouldn't say anything to her she couldn't deal with him after learning how he really felt. _'just keep walking. don't look at me or talk to me. i'm begging you.' _kyoko silently begged. but ren did look her way and as they passes each other kyoko felt a hand grab hers ' _no please just let go' _kyoko once again silently begged.

"kyo-" before ren could finish kyoko cut him off

"ren let go" kyoko asked trying to free her hand but knew it wouldn't work then she whispered a pleading "please?"

" i miss you." ren also whispered. kyoko stopped struggling and began to say in a whisper to end in a yell

"i mis- no i can't. ren let go!" kyoko relized what she was saying and stopped herself before she could finish what she was saying but knew ren would know what she was getting ready to say. it wasn't a lie though. she did miss him. she missed their talks, seeing him at work, calling each other at night. kyoko stopped those thoughts right there and ripped her hand from rens and turned toward where she was heading before ren stopped her but ren's next word made her stop and turn her head to look at ren

"why" asked ren with a sadden face which hurt kyoko to see.

"why what?" kyoko looked at rens sad face with a confused one.

"why won't you talk to me? be with me? see me? why are you stopping youself?" during the middle somewhere ren had walked up to her and grabbed her hand once again.

kyoko knew what he was talking about. she told him before why she wouldn't let herself love him. sure it was only partly true but still. and as to the other parts of his question it was because it was too hard on her to talk to him and stop the feelings she has for him. all kyoko wanted was to be with this man in front of her but the turth of the matter was she's scared to let herself fall in love with someone. yeah she's out of love me but that doesn't mean she's whole again. she still has fears.

" ren you know why" kyoko said looking at him then looked down to where ren had her hand in his. she loved the feeling of her hand in his but knew she shouldn't and with that thought in mind a few tears ran down her face as she whispered so low ren could hardly hear "please ren please just let me go" and with that ren dropped her hand knowing there was more meaning to what she just said then just letting her hand go. and kyoko knew he got what she said and started walking away without wiping her tears away till she knew ren could no longer see her because if he did then he would know she was crying and see how much pain all of this was causeing her. and kyoko knew if ren saw all this he would never had let her go.

Ren watch kyoko walking away from him and even after she could no longer been seen he still stood there frozen. ren didn't want to let her go. he didn't want anything that was happening between them happen. '_ why? why can't i just be with her? make her happy? i know i could make her happy. if she would just stop running away from how she feels and just went with it. they could be so good together. and happy' _ren thought starting back down the LME hall. thats all ren wants is to make her happy. he didn't care what happend to him as long as she was smiling and happy. ren sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that day. which made for a long day. ren just wanted to go home and sleep and hope all this was a dream. he had wanted to talk to kyoko about everything and find out what happend with that hayashi guy but didn't get the chance. ren really wanted to sit and talk everything through with kyoko but he knew that wouldn't happen today. ren looked back to where he and kyoko had talked and sigh once again _'or anytime soon for that matter' _and with that last thought ren went to meet his manger to finish his work for that day.

Ren was finally done work and sitting om his couch just stareing at his blank tv. it was so empty and quiet in that big penthouse. if made ren wonder sometimes why he had gotten something that big for one person. but could never come up with an answer for that. but ren didn't mind because that was home. even though it was too big and too quiet it was still home.

after ren just sat there for what seemed like hours he looked at the clock on his end table and it read 8:30. so though it may have seemed like hours it was really on half an hour. ren was getting ready to find something to eat knowing if kyoko knew he wasn't eating she would be mad at him '_ugh. what am i doing? no she wouldn't be mad. she's not even talking to me. so how would she find out? i have to stop thinking about _her' just as he finished that thought his door bell went of . ren looked at his door with a confused face. he wasn't expecting someone. ren got off the couch he had yet to get off of and went to answer the door. what he found froze him in place and made him think it was all a dream.

"ky-kyoko?" ren asked still in shock.

kyoko looked up to meet rens eyes. a faint blush on her cheeks. she shyly said

"um.. uh ya-yashiro said you haven't been eating and um as-asked me to see if i could come over an-and cook you something. so um c-can i?" ren just stared at her. he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. sure yashiro asked her but she still came._'i geuss she still found out i wasnt eating' _ren mused "_well yashiro it looks like you did something right this time when it comes to me and kyoko. i owe you one'_ ren was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice say

"r-ren?" _why was she studdering and acting shy_ ren wonder but shook it off and answered her

"oh um yes. please come in" ren then stepped aside to let kyoko in then followed her and shut his door. once in kyoko went right to the kitchen. ren didn't know what she was making nor did he really care. kyoko was here in his kitchen and talking to him....kinda. ren just stood in the doorway to his kitchen watching and loving how kyoko knew where everything was and acting like she cooked there every night. he wished. kyoko knew ren was there and watching and that only made her blush grow darker. feeling alittle uneasy she told ren to go watch tv or something. which he did knowing kyoko was alittle uneasy with him watching her. and he didn't want to ruin anything with her now that she was brought the food out about 30 mintues. they ate in silence and neither looking at the other. they didn't talk till after dinner when they were fighting over who washed the dishes. kyoko won. leaving ren to go watch tv.

when ren turned on the tv the gossip show was on because he would check on the lastest news that had to do with kyoko and stuff. ren hadn't really been watching because he was to busy thinking about kyoko when the host said "_and so the hottest news in the show biz world is about how actress kyoko and her up and coming boyfriend hayashi yukio broke up. yes you heard it right kyoko and yukio are no more. now nobody knows why this happend. all we know is for a few days the two wouldn't be seen outside of work and someone working with them had told reporters that they had broken things_-" ren quick shut the tv off when he saw kyoko standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching the tv. ren didn't know why he had shut it off but he felt he should.

"kyo-" ren was cut off by kyoko who then sat next to him on the couch staring at the tv

"no. it's ok. they're right we did break up. im use to seeing it everywhere i go now. i kinda got use to it when they were talking about us going out" ren just stared at her. she was so pretty and mature. he was alittle taken aback by how mature she had become ever since box "R".

"kyoko you never get use to people talking about your personal life. it just gets more annoying and can hurt people." ren said in a calming tone

"says the one who's never had people talking about their personal life" kyoko chuckled a bit as she said this.

"your right but that doesn't mean i don't know what gossip can do to people in show biz. wait is that why you guys broke up?" kyoko turned to look at him then ren noticed what he had said and knew she may not want to talk about it and to him of all people. "um.. sorry you don't have to say anything if you don't want" ren said looking down a little

"no it's ok. i'm the one who broke up with him. but not because of the press" kyoko was still looking at him when he raised his head. ren was stareing into her eyes when he asked

"then why?"

"sigh ren you know why." kyoko wanted to look away but couldn't it's like some force was making them look into each others eyes. like they would find something was starting to get alittle annoyed at how kyoko was dealing with everything. she would give him answers butonly half answers.

"you know what kyoko no i don't know why. so would you care to explain? you tell me you love me and i tell you i love you but you won't be with me because you think im too good for you and when i tell you over and over that isn't true you still won't be with me. and then you have a boyfriend and break up because from what your saying it sounds like because you are in love with me when you were in love with me before you went with him. so what changed between before you went out till now. kyoko tell me whats going on? because i'm lost." ren said raiseing his tone higher and higher but never a yell. kyoko knew she had to tell him everything now. ren needed to know or he was going to go insane. kyoko took in a deep breath and told ren everything.

" you're right i loved you before i went out with yukio and after we broke up. i went out with yukio to try and stop loving you. i didn't love him but i liked him and i thought that would be enough to stop these feelings i have for you and i hadn't heard from you or seen you and that helped. but when i saw you that day in LME and we had that talk i knew my love for you didn't go away but grew. after i learned you loved me i couldn't think of anything else and knew yukio couldn't stop my feelings for you no matter how hard i tried. and so i thought it was better to break up with him than have us in a one-sided love. i knew he liked me alot but i also knew it was wrong to be with him when i knew he wasn't who i wanted. it felt unfair. so we broke up a few weeks i still tried to stay away from you and thats way i never really talked to you when i saw you. sorry."

ren just took in all kyoko had said. never looking away and neither had she. after he heard everything he was happy to know she never stopped loving him and didn't love yukio but one thing that still confused him was why she wouldn't let herself love him.' _what was stopping her? was there something wrong with me?' _ren had so many _'why's' _going through his head but knew he would get no answer if he didn't ask and so he did.

"you don't need to be sorry but i'm still confused though. you tried to stop loving me and that didn't work. but what i still don't get is why. why would you try to stop even after i told you that you shouldn't think you weren't good enough when you are. so why?" ren asked with a little confusion shown on his face. at this kyoko was able to break their eye contact and looked down at her folded hands in her lap which was faceing ren because they were both on the couch but face each other

"i was scared" kyoko whispered so low that ren was able to hear what she said

"huh? i didn' hear what you said"

"i was scared" kyoko whispered but this time loud enough so ren could hear. what he heard shocked him a bit

"what is there to be scared about?"

"sigh everything. i ws scared to love someone, scared to tell that person, scared you wouldn't feel the same. then after you told me you did feel the same all new fears came to me. even though i'm out of love me i'm still scared of getting hurt. what sho did really did a number on me and i'm not compltely healed yet. so i was scared to let myself love you and be loved by you. i was scared of getting hurt. and i know your nothing like shotaro but that fear is still there. with yukio i wasn't scared because i didn't love him. but with you it's diffrent because i do love you." while she said this she kept her head down but when she finished she looked up to meet ren's eyes once again. what she meet when she looked up was ren smiling one of his real smiles. one just for her. they just started at each other before ren pulled kyoko into a hug. at first kyoko was still but then put her arms around ren to hug him back then she heard ren say

" i understand everything your saying. i just wish you would have told me when we talked the last up to me. i want to know how you feel and i want to know your thoughts and whats bothering you so i can help. i just want you to be happy. and your right i'm not like sho. he didn't love you but i do. i have loved you for a very long time and i would never hurt you like he did. yes love can be hard at times but there are good times lets get passed the hard stuff together and enjoy the good stuff together. let me heal you compltely." at some point of this tears started to roll down kyokos face. they weren't sad tears but happy ones. kyoko couldn't speak after all the wonderful things ren had just said. they were things kyoko wanted to hear from sho but now never she never would have felt this happy hearing it from him. only ren. right then and there kyoko knew what she felt for sho could never amount to what she felt for ren. what she felt for ren was a whole new feeling. a deeper love. and she knew she could trust what ren had said and felt she would be alright.

all kyoko could do was nod to what ren had just said. then ren closed the space between them and kissing kyoko softly on the lips. kyoko responded right away. soon the kiss became more deeper. after a few mintues they had to break apart for some much needed air though neither wanted too. after they caught their breath instead of going back to kissing they just sat on the couch stareing at the blank tv. ren sitting up with kyoko resting her head on his lap. everything was peacful

"hey ren you want to know something?" kyoko asked turning her head to look up at him

"what is it?" ren said looking down at her

"yashiro didn't ask me to come see you tonight."

"oh really?"

"yeah. after earlier today i just really wanted to see you.i missed you. so i used yashiro as an excuse." kyoko smiled shyly

"i'm gald you came. and i'm even happier that you came on your on free will but you know you don't have make up a excuse. i wanted to see you too and i missed you also." ren smiled down at her

"yeah i know that now." kyoko smiled up at ren while he smiled down and her. then kyoko got up just atlittle and kissed ren softly then laying back down still looking at ren. soon after kyoko started closing her eyes as sleep was slowly taking over but before she fell asleep she said one last thing

"hey ren" kyoko asked with her eyes still closed

"yes?" ren looked down and smiled at kyoko though knowing she couldn't see. he just couldn't help himself. he was too happy.

"i love you"

"i love you too kyoko" and with that the new couple fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

so yeah like i said long. but i had the idea in my head so i just wrote it. again sorry for any errors. the ending was hard for me to come up with so it maybe if their ooc. please review. i like all reviews. bad or good. let me know what could have been better or what you liked about it. also check out my new poll . and let me know what to do next.

~fallen~


End file.
